finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Diabolos (Final Fantasy XIV)
Diabolos is an antagonist from Final Fantasy XIV, first appearing as the final boss in the level 50 dungeon, Lost City of Amdapor, and later in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward as the main antagonist in the Shadow of Mhach storyline. Profile Appearance Diabolos is a large, winged, demon-like entity, primarily red and black in color. Personality Diabolos rarely speaks, and when he does it is usually to offer threats and intimidation to his enemies. He seems to be a leader among voidsent, as other powerful voidsent, such as Ferdiad, refer to him as "Lord Diabolos" and follow his command. Story Diabolos was a powerful voidsent, summoned to Eorzea by the Voidmages of Mhach during the Fifth Astral Era. In the waning days of the era, during the destructive War of the Magi, he was sent to attack the city of Amdapor. He destroyed the city, but the White Mages of Amdapor magically sealed him in the ruins. Thus confined, he slept for the ensuing centuries. As the magics that sealed Diabolos began to weaken, powerful dark forces began emanating from the ruins of Amdapor. E-Sumi-Yan and Raya-O-Senna send the Warrior of Light to the Lost City of Amdapor to investigate. Upon reaching the final chamber of the city, Diabolos's seal breaks. The voidsent seems disoriented, confusing the Warrior's party for the White Mages that sealed him, before attacking. Upon defeat, he states that his long sleep has weakened him and he is not yet at his full power before disappearing, seemingly vanquished. Some time later during Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, the Warrior of Light teams up with a a Sky Pirate named Leofard and his band of Redbills to investigate a mysterious airship, dubbed the Void Ark, that has drifted through the skies for ages. On board, they are confronted by a multitude of voidsent that infest the vessel. They also meet Diabolos again, who unleashes even more voidsent to attack the Warrior of Light and their companions. Though they defeat Diabolos's servants, they cannot prevent him from taking a large, coffin-like artifact, and using the Ark's power to create a void gate through which he escapes with it. The Warrior of Light and the Redbills learn of the Ark's history from the magical creature that had been guarding it: Cait Sith. They are told that the coffin-like object Diabolos took contains a powerful voidsent known as Scathach, the Shadow Queen, whom Diabolos likely intends to revive. When the Warrior of Light and the Redbills journey to The Weeping City of Mhach in search of the Nullstone, a powerful artifact that can be used against Scathach, Diabolos sends Ferdiad to retrieve it for him. After Ferdiad fails he reports to Diabolos, who departs to finish the preparations for his coming plan. The group pursues Diabolos to Dun Scaith, a forgotten town created by the people of Mhach to act as a refuge from the upcoming calamity of water. There, they discover that Diabolos has already awoken Scathach, and summoned several of her "hollow" servants (including Deathgaze Hollow). Once Scathach is defeated, Diabolos once again challenges the adventurers, claiming they are no match for him now that he is at full power. When the Warrior of Light and their allies counter his Dark Messenger spell, he reveals the true purpose for his revival of the Shadow Queen. He absorbs her, and uses her power to transform into a much stronger form, called Diabolos Hollow. Despite his newfound strength, and his increasingly desperate pleas to the void for power at any cost, he is once again defeated. He attempts to flee, but is stopped by Leofard, and destroyed by Cait Sith using the Nullstone. Gameplay Diabolos is fought twice, first as the final boss of the Lost City of Amdapor and later as the final boss of Dun Scaith, during which the takes on the form Diabolos Hollow. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Antagonists